Tool benches can generally be used for the storage of tools and hardware. Tool benches can include a plurality of drawers and cabinets for storage. In some instances, tool benches can include a worktop for holding or supporting items to be worked on. Some tool benches include wheels for transporting the tool bench to alternate locations, such as work sites or the like. A stool may be used in conjunction with the tool bench for a worker to sit while using the worktop.